<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes Are Meant To Be by Jamless_trusfrations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112600">Mistakes Are Meant To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_trusfrations/pseuds/Jamless_trusfrations'>Jamless_trusfrations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Liam, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Liam, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Multi, Neglect, POV Liam, Psychological Trauma, Sad Liam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_trusfrations/pseuds/Jamless_trusfrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never truly hurt someone unless you love them. </p><p>Or</p><p>Where Liam plans to propose to his boyfriends, but the night ends in tears because of a huge misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes Are Meant To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone. Some of you may think this story seems familiar, so let me just say this-  i am yourself1054 on wattpad. I am planning on deleting my account there, so have decided to publish this story here instead. This is my first book, so i really hope you enjoy this. Before we start, i wanna apologize beforehand for whatever grammatical or spelling errors you may see in here. I remember writing this story after midnight, in total zombie-sleeping mode, and even though  i have edited a few parts like the ending, i am still in the middle of a heck load of work, and it is still nearly 3am, this would mean zombie mode=no energy for reviewing for potential mistakes. Anywaysssssss, SO WHATCHA WAITING FOR, JUST GET A MARTINI AND A PIZZA AND HAPPY READING! BORAHAE!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page col-sm-12 col-md-10 col-lg-8 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-offset-2"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="panel panel-reading"><p>I am so happy. The past 2 years have been amazing for me. First I got to know that I was actually bisexual and not straight, as I had always believed I was. Then just after I figured out my sexuality and made peace with the fact that I liked boys the say way as I liked girls, I got another shock when the other lads also came out and admitted having feeling for me. Since I always had loved them all dearly and probably more than just friends, I, of course, had accepted them and I now had 4 amazing boyfriends.</p><p>Louis was the funny and cheerful guy who loved to make jokes and go around pranking people left and right. You could always depend on him to make you laugh when you feel like crying and bring you up when you're down.</p><p>Zayn was the smart and mysterious guy who always somehow knew how to light up your world whenever you felt like breaking and just giving up. While I loved everyone equally,I was more closer to Zayn and I guess all the ziam rumours just influenced our friendship more than it did with the others.</p><p>Niall was the cheerful guy who had all the girls swooning over his baby blue eyes and Irish accent. He was the literal best at giving cuddles and loved me more than food which is one of his favourite things in the world.</p><p>Lastly,there was Harry. Being the youngest,we all tended to feel extra protective towards him. Everyone loved him to bits and I couldn't imagine myself with him.</p><p>Hell, I couldn't imagine myself without any of these 4 idiots. They meant the world to me and I would give up my life for them. I would readily take a bullet for them anyday without hesitation. I would die before seeing them in pain. I wanted them by my side always.I would be there for them while they were there for me.</p><p>I'd been planning to propose to them on our two year anniversary which was a special day for all of us. All the arrangements were made. I had gotten some of my friends to help me set everything up. I would take them to a park on the outskirts of the city where we had our first date. Then we would have a special dinner that I prepared myself with help from Charlie and Shawn. Ed had given me some advice on my speech and I was really happy with everything that was going on.</p><p>Just the rings were left for the proposal and then I was done with everything and ready to reveal my thoughts on our rare relationship.</p><p>I had flown to Sydney to visit one of my good friends,Nick. He was one of the best jewellers I knew and so I had asked him to make four rings for the boys and he had agreed. Meeting him after so many years,this was also a good opportunity for us to catch up on the time we had lost when we went our separate ways, he going for designing and me for the band after we came third.</p><p>So we met up and discussed everything we needed to do.</p><p>"I was wondering four platinum rings studded with diamonds curling on the sides," I decided finally,after going through designs for the past 15 minutes. Since I wanted something that I knew would be perfect, I came up with my own ideas.</p><p>"That's awesome. These will be the best rings I've made yet, Li," Nick exclaimed.</p><p>"I know, Nick. You're so damn talented and I know I came to the right person for this. I just hope they accept," I said nervously.</p><p>"Bro, I've been struggling with one girl this whole year and I can't even go anywhere without her threatening to break up. You have 4 guys that love you to death. Chill man,this will be great. I trust your instincts, I bet you've been planning for this since weeks before you told me," Nick laughed.</p></div></div><div class="page col-sm-12 col-md-10 col-lg-8 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-offset-2"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="panel panel-reading"><p>"That may or may not be true," I smirked.</p><p>" Thanks for everything,Nick."</p><p>"You know you're always welcome. By the way,do the boys know you're here?"</p><p>"Nah,told them I'm going for a retake on a photo shoot we had last week. They don't know what I'm really here for," I told him.</p><p>"Do they actually believe that?"</p><p>I did hope they did. They hadn't questioned me when I told them. We had retakes all the time,so this was normal. Plus I wanted this to be a surprise so I just couldn't tell them the truth. I just hope they accept.</p><p>I was finally going home back to the lads.The weekend had been amazing and I'd gotten the rings done and they looked so good but I knew they would look way better when they were safely placed on the lads' fingers. I just couldn't wait any longer. This was the day I'd been waiting for since ages and all that hard work and plans were finally going to pay off.</p><p>I was nervous as hell though. I just couldn't stop myself from second guessing. What if they think I'm way too weird for them? That I'm not worth the long run and they would just be better off without me? What if they just declined? Or worse,what if they kicked me out just because I wasn't worth it?</p><p>I wasn't sure I could take it if that happened. I couldn't imagine a life without the boys in it. Everything I did included thoughts about the boys. Were they okay? Are they going to be happy? But if they just went away, there would be no meaning of life and every reason to live would just end. I really hope they accept and we get to have a happily-ever-after, just like in all those mushy fairy tales that always seemed too good to be true.</p><p>Silently, I sent a text to my boyfriends, telling them that I was going to be home in a few minutes. I couldn't help it, I just missed them so much. Being away from them for three days felt so suffocating. I couldn't wait to see them again.</p><p>I got home,expecting them to be outside waiting for me. But to my surprise,I found and empty porch which lacked 4 excited boys. I'd already told them I was coming back,wouldn't they be outside? I told myself it was probably not a big deal. Of course,they would be inside,laying on the couches, watching sappy old movies. It was a rather chilly night after all.</p><p>"I'm home,boys," I yelled, coming inside and throwing my bag down on the sofa.</p><p>As I heard footsteps coming down the stairs,I turned. Expecting to see excited faces,I frowned when I was met with angry looks on their faces. To my surprise, they just walked past me and settled on the single large couch, without sparing a glance at me.</p><p>Instantly,I knew something was up. Usually,if I went away for even an hour,they would get worried and shower me with kisses when I got back.But now?</p><p>"Boys? What's wrong?" I asked, a lump in my throat.</p><p>"The golden boy finally decided to show up,huh? That photoshoot retake took you long enough,didn't it?" Louis spat out, not even looking at me.</p><p>"What? Guys,what's going on" I asked, not liking this one bit.</p><p>"Why did you come back,Liam? Haven't you overdone things already?" Harry whispered slowly,but I could still hear him perfectly. And I didn't understand.</p><p>"Tell me what I did," I demanded.</p><p>"Rather tell us what you didn't do,<em>leeyum,"  </em>Niall spoke with such venom,it scared me. This was a name Niall had adopted purely out of affection, but the way he said it now screamed nothing but pure hatred. What was going on?</p><p><br/>
They must have seen my confused expression, because suddenly I had four piercing glares directed straight at me. I just wanted to cower into a hole just to get away from those stares.</p><p>"What is this? Who is this guy, Payne? A new boyfriend, maybe?" Harry spoke out, thrusting his phone at my face.</p><p>Looking down at the screen, I saw a few pictures displayed brightly.</p><p>ONE DIRECTION STAR, LIAM PAYNE IN LOVE? WHO IS THE MYSTERY GUY?</p><p>Crap! I'd forgotten all about paparazzi in my excitement to make the proposal perfect.</p><p>The pictures flashing on the screen showed Nick and me hugging in the airport, then another showed us eating dinner in a cosy restaurant while we were catching up on our high school days, while yet another photo had me in his arms while we hung out and I'd tripped and he'd saved me from falling.</p><p>These looked harmless to me and anyone who knew the real story of what happened. But I realized why the boys thought I was cheating on them. To any outsider it would look like two young guys happily in love and on a date with each other, instead of the reality of friends, casually chilling out.</p><p><em>But that's not what happened.</em><br/>
 <br/>
"Just get the hell out of here,Liam. We only dated you out of pity, because you've always been alone. We wanted you to leave all your memories about your bullying days behind and finally act like a grown up, so that it wouldn't affect our image as a group-</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>"- Guess you did grow up, but look at yourself in the mirror-</p><p><em>No</em>. <em>No. No</em>.</p><p>"Who would love such a fat, useless piece of shit like you-</p><p><em>They don't mean it.</em> </p><p>"You're nothing to us. We could never be in your league, we wouldn't want to stoop so low.</p><p><em>No. Please</em>.</p><p>"I'm fed up of all your lies, all your insecurities, your broken self-</p><p><em>Broken. Don't deserve them</em>.</p><p>"You can't sing to save your life. You act like you are such a nice dancer, but really now? Nobody can see the talent, can they? Because it never existed-</p><p>
      <em>Worthless.</em>
    </p><p>"-I think we all agree that you finally leaving our relationship could be a godgift for us, to finally be happy." Zayn yelled,betrayal clear in his eyes,poison dripping from his words.</p><p>It felt like the world stopped. This had to be a nightmare,this couldn't be true. Zayn knew every single detail about my life.He knew all my insecurities. How i felt about all the bullying I had back in school, about my appearance and personality. The only thing I was confident about was my voice. The lads had always complimented me on my singing, telling me that they loved listening to my voice, that it was the best sound in the world. But now? Zayn was the person I was closest to. We had always had a strong connection even during our x factor days. He had been my biggest supporter, same way as I had been his. This was the biggest blow to my already broken heart.</p><p>"Zayn," I whispered,shattered.</p><p>"My god, are you so fucking dense? Get your bags and leave already. I can't stand being in the same room as you. Get Lost," Louis finally screamed. Flinching, I ran all the way to my room. </p><p>Bolting the door shut, I slid down on the floor, my knees giving out under me. A second was all it took. I broke, letting all my bottled feelings out.</p><p><em>Worthless. Un-deserving. Useless</em>.</p><p>Tears ran down my face, ugly, harsh sobs crawling out of my throat like acid.</p><p><em>Worthless. Waste of time. Waste of space</em>.</p><p>What the hell was I thinking? What the hell did i expect? </p><p>
      <em><span class="u">Leave the group.</span> Worthless. Ugly. Useless.</em>
    </p><p>I couldn't continue like this. I couldn't drag the group down further. It wasn't fair to them. They deserve the world, not someone like me. </p><p>
      <em>I am so sorry for burdening you, i didnt mean to.</em>
    </p><p>I knew what i had to do.</p><p> </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? I will be uploading the next and final chapter soon. Any ideas on how the boys should reconcile?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>